As availability of media (e.g., movies, music, photographs, e-mail and/or messages) has increased, the task of effectively browsing media has become difficult. Conventional media browsing systems have provided limited ability for a user to browse media. Further, conventional media browsing systems are typically rigid and thus limit a user's ability to personalize media browsing systems.